


you're tattooed on my skin

by nobetterlove



Series: Porn Without Plot - A Series [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, alternative universe, tattoo artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: This is strictly a PWP - I've been keeping my stories tame, so I'm starting this PWP series to have a place to just write some good old fashioned smut!This one features tattoo artists! Clay & Tony - there's drunken dancing and fun in the sheets.





	you're tattooed on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of days, everyone! I've been on a roll with all of these fics and there are several more in the works. Thank you for the kind reception - it means the world. Enjoy this shameless porn, it was a ton of fun to write. These are two of my favorite versions of these characters, so I hope you enjoy, too!

Brand new keys felt heavy in Tony’s pocket. After four years of busting his ass and saving tip money, he could finally call shop space his own. When he gave up working in his dad’s shop before heading to college, Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever get to own a space like his family and their garages. In stepping away from the family trade, Tony was exploring new waters, something that no one else was brave enough to do. In all the hard work, Tony found that he liked his craft and would do anything to keep doing it – especially now that he could do it his own way, in his very own space. Yes, after tons of time working in several different tattoo studios throughout town, Tony was finally settling into his own little space. 

Tony started to feel a disconnect to the family business during sophomore year in high school. Once he’d understood what tattoos looked like on his skin, he slowly started obsessing over the art that went into it. For an entire year, he saved up all of his tips from the garage to continue adding ink to tanned flesh. By the time he was navigating his way through senior year, Tony was drawing his own masterpieces, almost all of his right arm having been penned by himself. Despite the beauty of the ink on his skin, Tony also liked how open and free he could be when applying pen to paper to create his next big piece. He’d never felt a connection to the garage like that. No matter how much he wanted to fit into the family, Tony would forever be the black sheep. 

When it came to college, it was almost a no brainer. The University of Washington had a fine arts degree and the ability to get out and explore new things. Not to mention downtown Seattle held a tattoo parlor on every corner. As soon as he was able, Tony got his license and grabbed jobs at whatever studios would hire him. He knew that making it in the tattoo game came from how much experience you had and what kind of pieces you’d put into your portfolio. To get anywhere, he needed to put needle to skin on whoever would give him the canvas. He managed to make his way through art school on tips and wages from his multiple artist jobs around the city. 

Graduating from college, Tony finally had a good enough portfolio to take to the premier shops he knew all the up and coming artists were working in. It took a bit of hunting around and several rejections before the tanned boy was able to score a job his talent was worth working. For four years, he’d had the freedom to work with new medium, learning the art of water color tattooing, as well as honing on all of his previous crafts. Years passed and Tony had many of his own custom creations littering his skin, this time both drawn and tattooed by his own hand. 

Despite his artistic freedom within Guns and Hoses, his most recent studio, Tony wanted more. He wanted his name to be attached to a shop where premier artist could do their craft without limitations. After years of eating someone else’s pie, Tony finally felt ready to make his own. It took him more than six months to find the perfect place – his savings not nearly as meager as they were upon coming to Seattle, but he still wasn’t rich. Several viewings and another realtor later, he’d finally found the perfect space. Right in the heart of Pike Market – Tony would be creating art with his peers in a shop all his own.  
The final paperwork took two months to draw up after he’d decided on the rental space. During that time, Tony was able to start working on the space and had already gotten most of the decorating and supply stocking done. With the help of his brothers and best friend/fellow artist, Hannah Baker, Tony’s place was starting to look like a custom shop by the time the keys became officially his. The shiny “Padilla Ink” hanging above the door, brand new from the printers yesterday, made his heart flutter. Finally, he thought – after years of working, working, working, he was finally getting his own space. 

Besides Hannah and himself, Tony was taking on a third and final artist. The space was limited until he did enough business to expand, so one other body was all he could afford at the moment. He wanted his space to be fun and completely unique – much like Tony himself. He hoped that the other person coming into their space would fit with his attitudes and vision for the space. Tony met Hannah back in art school, both taking a sculpting class as freshman and completely out of their element. They bonded over their love of tattoos and their shared homosexuality. During sophomore year, they started living together and were pretty much inseparable since. Tony helped Hannah make better choices about women and Hannah allowed Tony to be himself without any expectations. They were a perfect fit, so whoever came to work with them would have to mesh into their unique rhythm. 

In his search for other artists, Tony found someone named Clay Jensen. He’d never met the guy and had no idea what he looked like, but his portfolio was amazing – so amazing that Hannah dropped a huge pile of applications on his desk but held Clay’s tightly in her hand. “This is the guy, my friend. We need this type of artistry in here.” She’d said, pushing the paper into his arms, her patented smirk firmly in place. Upon looking at the guys background and checking out his work, Tony was sold. The guy had an eclectic combination of styles and could do anything from full black and white arm pieces to beautifully colored singular tattoos. His work didn’t have a consistent style, yet it was easy to tell it all came from the same artist. Tony believed that his work left a small imprint of his soul on whoever he worked on – and this cat seemed to leave that same piece of himself. The guy was clearly talented and seemed to want to immerse himself in their small space – if his application was anything to go by. 

That would come tomorrow. With his brand-new keys in hand, Tony knew he needed to meet up with the group, his phone telling him he was already running late. Since his business was finally official and clear to open up whenever he was ready, Tony’s brothers and Hannah were taking him out to celebrate. Since graduating college, Tony didn’t do much of anything other than work – all the people in his life telling him about it often enough. He knew they didn’t understand his need to constantly better himself, but it was finally paying off. Hannah reminded him of this before walking out earlier that evening, the girl heading home to prepare herself for a night of intense drinking with the Padilla boys. She pulled at the curls starting to ring around his ear before walking out, her other hand pointing lightly. “You’re not leaving me to fend off your brothers alone again. Make sure you show up sometime tonight, okay? This is for you, after all.” Her voice was soft as she spoke despite how hard she’d tugged on his hair. He threw a smile her direction, dropping the box in his hand in its designated spot. 

“I’ll be there. Now go – I’m just going to unpack this box and head home myself. I’ll see you later.” She shook her head, short hair bobbing as long legs carried her out of the shop and down the sidewalk. True to his word, Tony unpacked the box, grabbing his portfolio sitting on the counter on the way out. He wanted to brush up on it before he interviewed potential artists the next day. 

\----

A couple hours later, Tony was finally leaving his apartment. He took his sweet time grabbing a shower, then deciding on what to wear to this illustrious night out with his very favorite people. As he stood in front of his closet, Tony realized just how long it’d actually been since he’d been out. The more he stood there, the more he realized just how long it’d been since he’d gotten laid, too. Those two usually went hand in hand, Tony not really into the relationship thing. Getting his heart broken in college did a number on him, so he kept to the easy, no-attachment, one-night stand sort of deal. With the opening of his business, Tony couldn’t spare anything else another thought – his sex drive included.

With that in mind, Tony pulled his tightest pants from the closet, knowing the black denim encased his ass in all the right ways. A short sleeved two button shirt came next, the heather color a stark contrast to the darkness of his skin and the ink that was littered all over it. He loved being able to see the stories on his arm and went out of his way to show it off as much as he could. Undoing both the buttons, Tony let the rosebuds on his chest stand out against the canvas of his smooth peck skin – this outfit choice obviously hoping to entice. After slipping into his boots and running a hand through his hair, Tony nodded – this was the first time he’d made an effort in a while and he looked damn good doing it. 

The Uber ride to their favorite spot wasn’t too long and before he knew it, Tony was pulling himself out of the car, the guy throwing a tip and a smile over his shoulder as he did. Nimble fingers grabbed his phone out of his pocket, opening up the recent text from Hannah. She’d been with his three brothers by herself for the past half an hour and was constantly texting Tony to see where he was. They all knew she was into women but couldn’t stop themselves from laying on the thick Padilla charm. No matter how many times she rebuked them, his brothers would forever give her grief. Tony figured they enjoyed that part of the game almost as much as actually flirting, yet, he couldn’t know for sure. He quickly paid his cover and entered the building, finding his group pretty quickly. 

Upon walking in, Tony was immediately hit by the beat of the music. His body immediately started to mesh with the feel of it, each of his limbs reminding him that it had been a long time since he’d let himself go. Each second that passed had Tony loosening up, his hips moving to the time of the music by the time he made it over to Hannah and his brothers. From the looks of it, they’d gotten started without him. His oldest brother Alejandro had a soft red tint to his cheeks, the tell-tale sign of a little too much alcohol. From the shot glasses littering the table, Tony knew he was in for lots of tequila in a short amount of time. 

An arm wrapped around his waist when he leaned up against the table, Hannah’s curly hair landing on his shoulder. “Glad you could finally make it, Tony Ton. They’ve been telling me how pretty my short hair is, and it’s kind of freaking me out,” she mumbled, the alcohol on her breath hitting Tony square in the face. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side tightly for a second. “I told you, one nice punch right to the throat and they’ll leave you alone. I think you like the attention,” he replied, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Plus, they keep you supplied with drinks all night… for free.” He reiterated that fact by picking up one of the shot glasses and slapping it back down at the table. “Speaking of, who’s going to buy this struggling business owner a drink?” 

The next half an hour composed itself of several shots of tequila, lots of laughing and being made fun of, and ecstatic smiles unlike any Tony ever smiled. For the first time in a long while, Tony was finally happy and completely carefree. Tomorrow, he’d open his shop for the first time, and it would be his own – in every way possible. For the first time since deciding to chase his dreams, he had some validation – and that was worth celebrating. When his brother thrust the fourth tequila shot under his nose, Tony shook his head, reaching for Hannah instead. “I need to dance off the first couple before you give me anymore – if you want me to make it longer than an hour, at least,” Tony slurred, his hands heavy and numb from the weight of the alcohol in his system. Being so caught up in all the fun, Tony embraced the feeling – letting it pull both him and Hannah to the dance floor. 

The beat of the music in the club thrummed through him, all the bodies on the dancefloor enhancing it – making it come to life. It took him a second to catch up to the rhythm, but once he did, he pulled Hannah close, the girl finding sync with him after a heartbeat. They danced around each other, both smiling widely for what felt like forever. Each time the song would change, Hannah would light up, her smile bringing one to Tony’s face – everything about the atmosphere completely intoxicating. By the time she was pulling him back towards their table, Tony was covered in sweat, his cheeks burning from the sheer amount of smiling he’d been doing. He felt light, ready to take on the world in that very moment. 

His brothers were waiting with his tequila shot, Tony rolling his eyes as he threw it back. He let the lime sit in his mouth for a moment, the acidity taking away some of the burn from the alcohol. Slamming the fruit onto the table, Tony let out a laugh, his entire being completely engrossed in everything around him. Tanned fingers sought out his water from earlier, the short appendages wrapping around the glass and bringing it to his mouth. After all the exertion on the dance floor, the water felt good on his parched throat. It also cleared his vision up, giving him a better view of everything around him. Hannah was already back on the dance floor, Alejandro’s arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder. His other brothers seemed to be headed back to the bar, leaving Tony all by himself at their table. 

Without everyone around him, Tony was finally able to take a seat and simply take everything in. Since getting to the bar, his entire body was wrapped up in all the things this kind of atmosphere afforded a person. The beat of the music, the thrum of the alcohol in his veins all contributing to the sort of high he felt. Being able to step back from it for a second made it that much better, Tony cataloging everything for the memory bank. 

So deep in his thoughts, Tony didn’t see or hear the taller figure approaching him. It wasn’t until a soft voice was sounding right next to his ear that Tony finally brought himself back to reality. Brown eyes blinked, pupils fighting to focus their light on the person next to him. Tony sucked in a breath when he finally caught sight of the other person. The guy was a tall drink of water, long limbs encased in a dark blue denim that only enhanced that fact. His skin was seemingly pale, the shine of the bar-lights a little too dim to tell for sure. Either way, the stranger had miles and miles of flawless skin on display – his plain t-shirt falling very pleasurably over his shoulders and across his chest. The guy had a soft face, his features relaxed in a way that said he too had probably had a couple drinks. The most shock inducing thing, however, was the guy’s eyes. They were an electric blue, deep pools reflecting the sepia toned light above them. The guy cleared his throat, interrupting Tony’s appraisal of him. 

“Sorry, hello – “ Tony started, finally making direct eye contact with the guy next to him. Pink lips pulled up, a smile gliding across the beautiful stranger’s face. “No worries – I caught you off guard. I said that I liked your tattoo,” the other said, a long finger pointing to the ornate shield on the back of his arm. That was his most recent work, one he allowed Hannah to ink on him only two weeks prior. His cheeks turned up into a smile, the guys taste immediately making him that much more interesting. “Thank you – it’s pretty new, actually. A couple years ago, I took a trip to Ireland and Scotland and ended up getting into Celtic lore. Once I saw how gorgeous some of intricacies of the art were, I knew I needed to find a place to put it somewhere on my body. I sketched this on my last day,” he babbled, the words spilling out of his mouth in a way they never did. Redness rushed across his cheeks then, the personal details something he usually kept close to his chest. Must’ve been the alcohol, he thought. 

“I thought I recognized the Celtic knot in there. It’s beautiful. I’m a bit of an artist myself, so when I saw it, I knew I couldn’t not say anything,” the other said in reply, his pale arms crossing on the table in front of them, skin pressing against the top. “My name’s Clay,” he finished with, his eyes sparkling in the light as he did. Tony gulped; his mouth suddenly dry. A fellow artist with a good eye – how lucky could he be? Tony held out his hand between them, the other grabbing it to shake. “Nice to know you, Clay – I’m Tony,” he finally said, holding onto the other’s hand for a second longer than one normally would. 

When they finally broke contact, Tony grabbed the glass of water in front of him, fingers suddenly twitchy, not for the first time craving something to have between them. He’d never been able to be idle, especially when his nerves were going haywire like this very instant. Draining what was left in the glass, Tony felt himself relax. This whole night had been really good, from the shots of tequila to his stint on the dancefloor – why not let the end of the night follow suit? Glancing up, he caught deep blue eyes looking back at him, both sharing a smile. “Can I buy you a drink? You’ve got a good eye, I bet I could learn a thing or two from you,” Tony said, standing up from his chair, arm brushing against Clay’s as he did. 

The taller guy moved to let him out of his seat, his head nodding as he did. “Yeah, I’d love that,” Clay replied, his eyes pinched at the corners ever so slightly from the smile on his face. He was so stupidly cute; it was almost unfair. Tony shook his head then, clearing it quickly before taking a step forward, heading towards the bar. “What’s your poison, Clay?” Tony asked, noticing the taller guy was right on his heels. By the time they got to the bar, his comrade was able to order himself a vodka soda, Tony grabbing a Dos XX on top of that. Drinks in hand, they headed back to the table, both sharing subtle looks back and forth. 

\---

About an hour later, Tony added another two bottles of beer to his drink count – the conversation and booze flowing so easily with Clay beside him. Their mutual interest in art made it easy to talk, both guys having so much knowledge and experience, yet so interested in learning and expanding their own skill. Without much thought, they were sharing stories of their travels, Tony talking about Scotland and their dark ale, about Hannah and her talent – while Clay talked about Australia and his college roommate who did all of his art off the floor. Things were easy between the two of them, like they’d known each other for forever – not an hour and three drinks worth of time. The last of his beer slowly trickled down his throat, Tony just intoxicated enough to be feeling a little daring. When the beat of the music changed, he slammed his bottle down, head turning towards Clay. 

“Do you want to dance?” he asked, legs already pushing the stool back, his body thrumming with energy at the prospect of closeness and proximity with the other. A light flashed in Clay’s eye at the question, the other’s long legs brining his body upright. “You better believe it,” Clay responded, his big hand moving to grab Tony’s, long fingers encasing him in heat and familiarity. They moved in tandem to the dance floor, Tony following Clay’s lead with ease. Stepping onto the floor, Tony immediately let himself go again, the beat of the music and the long-limbed stranger in front of him the only thing that mattered. The music flowed between them, each beat bringing them closer to the other until they were inches apart. Brown and blue met, each holding a sort of heat that couldn’t help but be noticed. Before he could think, Tony let his arms shoot out, palms sliding on the denim of Clay’s jeans – pulling their hips together lightly. Throughout the next song, both guys watched the other, their eyes trailing over faces and lips, hands moving across the expanse of chest and back. Tony loved to dance, but this was something else all-together – both men in a sort of trance controlled by the thump of the bass and the rhythm of their hips. 

Several songs later, Clay turned around, his ass pressing flush against Tony’s front. With no space between them, Tony was better able to explore the expanse of Clay’s limbs, his arms wrapping tighter around the taller guy. Tony could tell that Clay was enjoying their joint movement, the thrust of his hips back against Tony every so often a good marker. Tony let his eyes fall shut at the sensation, each movement of the man in front of him driving him absolutely crazy. He couldn’t tell if Clay’s reckless abandon was meant to tease or simply meant to enjoy, but whatever was happening, Tony knew he needed to absorb every second of it thoroughly. He held on tighter, moving with the beat they’d created together. 

What felt like a second later, a long arm was reaching back, Clay’s fingers wrapping around the back of his neck so Tony was forced to lean his face closer. “Can we take this somewhere else?” Clay asked, his voice still soft and light, yet riddled with a more gravely quality Tony hadn’t heard before. If his own arousal was anything to go by, Tony was now experiencing what that was like for Clay. He could only imagine what that tone would sound like with his name on those lips, that dark brown hair plastered to Clay’s forehead in the throes of shared passion. Without a second thought, Tony was nodding his head, greedy fingers pulling Clay’s ass flush against his hips. He gave a gentle thrust, his enjoyment of their time together pressing teasingly into the other. “Fuck yes. My place isn’t too far from here,” Tony spoke back, the guy raising his voice ever so slightly so Clay could hear him. 

In his excitement, Tony let his hand drift from Clay’s hip, fingers moving until they were in contact with a denim covered bulge. His fingers wrapped around what they could, giving the appendage a squeeze while his teeth found a soft fleshy spot on Clay’s neck. His hips rolled forward again, this time on their own accord. The premise, the enticing thought of bringing this guy home was too exciting – almost overwhelming in a way. The music changed then, the different beat a godsend - Tony finally able to come back to himself, his hands loosening as he took a step back from the taller man. Clay grinned wolfishly at him, blue eyes darker now, lust riddling itself throughout them. A tan hand shot out then, Tony’s fingers wrapping around Clay’s in order to guide him out of the mass of bodies back into the quieter part of the bar. They didn’t make a final stop at the table, Tony too eager and impatient to see where the rest of the night was going to take him. He’d fire off a text to Hannah after things with Clay calmed down – his brothers would probably be proud of him for finally living a little. 

Once they broke through the door of the bar and could finally breath clean air, Tony slowed down, his brain catching up to the rush of blood heading elsewhere. They would need to call an Uber, both men way too drunk to do anything else. Stopping, Tony pulled Clay against him while fishing for his phone, slightly drunk fingers sloppily moving over the screen until he found himself in the Uber app, ordering them a car. Once that was done, Tony was better able to focus on his tall friend before him. He pocketed his phone, then let both his arms wrap around Clay’s shoulders, bring their chests flush together. “I’m going to kiss you now, I hope that’s okay,” Tony mumbled, tanned hands digging into the hair at the back of Clay’s neck. He didn’t wait for a response, every nerve in his body alight with the need to press forward and seal his lips over the other’s. 

Plump lips pressed against the pink of Clay’s, the connection an immediate zing when made. Tony sucked in a breath at the contact, a flash of heat rushing through. Clay pressed into him with a similar pressure, their lips slotting together in the best of ways. A soft moan could be heard from the taller guy, Tony grinning against his lips. He slipped his tongue out, pressing the tip of it against the seam of Clay’s lips. Access was granted immediately, the other man pushing his own tongue forward to tangle and dance with Tony’s. This kiss had to be one of the best he’d ever shared with another person. Every piece of him screamed for more, to press forward and take, take, take. They finally broke free when a buzz sounded between them. Tony felt the vibration across his leg, his already interested cock throbbing at the feeling. Thank god, he thought – the two breaking apart to stumble over to the Uber. After making sure they got into the right car, Tony followed Clay into the backseat. 

They left no space between the two of them, each man pressing their thigh against the other in hopes of limiting the distance. Tony’s hand found its way onto Clay’s thigh, his fingers dancing along the inseam as tires ate up the distance between the bar and his apartment. He could feel the heat of Clay’s leg through the denim, each pass of his fingers sending an ache of want through him. If he moved his fingers another couple inches down, he’d be in perfect position to squeeze the other’s excitement – the prospect so intoxicating, making his head spin about the axis. 

Before either of them knew it, they were being dropped off in front of his building. Tony said a quick thanks and gave a tip through the app – glad they guy got them to his place as fast as he did. Grabbing Clay’s hand, he dragged the other up the two flights of stairs until they were in front of his apartment door. Managing to get the key into the door, Tony didn’t make it but two feet into the space before he was closing the door and pressing Clay back against it. With a more reckless abandon, he pressed his lips against the other’s, each man eager to get back to the passionate embrace they shared before getting into the car. Tony’s hands moved to Clay’s waist, eager fingers making quick work of the button on his jeans, fingers diving into the narrow space between waistband and skin. Finally, he contacted bare skin, the soft paleness leading into a fuzzy thatch of hair right above the other’s groin. His fingers moved over the hair, playfully tugging for a moment before Tony got more of his hand into Clay’s pants. 

A sigh left his mouth when he finally made contact with Clay’s cock. It was warm and heavy, the head already thick with blood rushing to it. Tony gave the base a squeeze, loving the way Clay’s length throbbed against the pressure. Breaking the kiss, Tony paid a bit more attention to the movement of his wrist, the angle a little weird – but neither were willing to create distance between them just yet. Tony and Clay locked eyes as the short man continued to move his hand easily over the turgid flesh, each stroke causing the other to harden further. Their panted breaths were the only thing that could be heard in the room, Tony eagerly trying to soak up as much of the situation as he possibly could. 

Impatience must’ve overtaken Clay then, the taller guy tugging on Tony’s hand until he had to pull it from his pants. “Where’s the bedroom?” Clay asked, lust and desperation painting his expression, his blue eyes swimming with need. Tony took a step back then, gulping in a much-needed deep breath. Things were about to get real and he wanted one more second of clarity before he lost himself to everything sensation. Looking up, he caught Clay’s eye and grinned, his own lust filled eyes reflecting back at the other. “Come with me.” 

Tony grabbed Clay’s hand once again, this time lacing their fingers together as he led him through the apartment into the open door at the end of the hall. Despite now living on his own, he shut the door – wanting to savor everything he could in his own little sanctuary. He walked Clay back until the other could do nothing else but sit, his long legs stretching out in front of him. With his brain still clear and a little distance between them, Tony was able to navigate around the room, pulling condoms and lube from his drawer and starting the Bluetooth speaker by the head of the bed. He’d been listening to oldies during his shower and smiled at the softness of Journey playing through the speaker. Slipping off his boots before taking a step towards the other, Tony finally found himself able to completely focus on the man in front of him.

Clay’s legs seemed to slip open even wider as he closed the distance between the two of them. The taller man slipped out of his own shoes while Tony roamed around his room, the other’s socked feet more adorable than they probably should’ve been. Tony let his hands move on their own accord, his palms landing on the width of Clay’s shoulder. Fingertips dug into the muscle there, pressing hard with anticipation. He leant down then, hands moving from shoulders to the back of Clay’s neck, nails digging in ever so slightly as he moved along. Impatience overtook him in that moment, the grip of his hands on Clay’s neck tightening until they could do nothing else but fuse their lips together, both finding the other somewhere in the middle. Using some of his weight, Tony eagerly pushed Clay back until they were settled on the middle of his bed, shorter legs on either side of the other’s hips. In the position they found themselves in, Tony had free access to the wide expanse of Clay’s skin. Eager fingers moved from his neck until they were touching skin, tips gliding over the naked flesh on the taller man’s flat stomach. Each movement he made drew a small sigh or gasp from the man below him, Tony’s cock responding to each one in kind. He was throbbing, the length of his flesh pressing uncomfortably against the inseam of his jeans. Without thinking about it, Tony let his hips thrust forward, the subtle grind against Clay’s own arousal pulling a moan from his own throat. 

Their lips collided in another heated kiss, Tony continuing the grinding motion, each pass of erection on erection throwing sparks into the air – the delicious tension of it almost too much, too good. The need to breath had them breaking apart, Clay’s large palms running up Tony’s legs until he too was fiddling with a button, trying to tear his pants open. Pulling away, Tony brushed Clay’s hand away, quickly slipping the button through its hole – the rush of relief against his cock almost immediate. Pale fingers struck, Clay replacing Tony’s hands once again – his fingertips sneaking into the open slit of Tony’s boxers until they were skin on skin. Tony pulled a harsh breath into his lungs, his eyes falling closed – the nerve endings in his cock running on extra time. 

For a moment, he felt heat boiling up in the pit of his stomach – the impending rush of an orgasm trying for a fast approach. It’d been a long time and the man underneath him was beyond sexy – but he wasn’t ready for anything to end quite yet. After another couple seconds of fingers teasing, Tony pulled away, lifting himself up until he was on his knees. Swinging his leg over Clay’s hips, Tony got off the other as suavely as he could – hands flying to the waistband of his jeans to finish tugging the offensive article of clothing off. With a little space between them, Tony could think more clearly, if only for a moment – he forced himself to make sure his socks came off before moving back towards Clay. Shaky hands moved until they were sliding under Clay’s waistband, brown eyes glancing up for permission. Clay nodded, the same wolfish, lust-addled grin from earlier back on his lips – crystal blue eyes almost completely swallowed up by his dilated pupils. Tony made quick work of his jeans, every pull of the denim revealing more pale skin – the mere amount of it completely mouth water. Socks came next until both men were clad in boxers and shirts only. 

Sitting up, Clay moved until his head was finally on the pillow. His legs splayed open wide, the v they made so very inviting. A long arm reached out, Clay’s fingers grasping at what parts of Tony’s skin he could reach. “You should get back up here – I want to feel you against me,” Clay whispered, that calm tone of voice from earlier back – yet more gravely and deep. Tony followed the other’s orders, crawling on his knees forward until he could fit himself between Clay’s open legs. When they’re groins pressed together this time, there was much less fabric between the two of them, the thin layer of boxer nothing compared to thick denim. Swooping down, Tony pressed their lips together again, both finding a natural rhythm between them. As tongues tangled, Tony let his hand slip under Clay’s shirt, fingers finding the long stomach again. Breaking the kiss, he pulled at the bottom of the other’s shirt, tugging until Clay moved enough to pull it over his head. Tony followed suit with his own shirt, Clay’s own eager hands tugging until they were suddenly chest to chest – bare flesh creating a heated spark between them. 

Without the distraction of Clay’s lips, Tony was finally able to take everything about the other in. His pecks were defined, if not a little on the smaller side. There was a soft smattering of hair leading from the middle of his abdominals that went down, down, down before hiding under the waistband of dark blue boxers. Despite the terrible lighting in the bar, Tony’s initial assessment of the other’s skin was correct – it was pale, so pale and incredibly soft. His fingertips moved over flesh as he categorized it all. The need to touch and taste overwhelmed him in that moment – his mouth watering at the thought of tasting such luscious looking skin. He moved his lips to Clay’s neck, tongue and teeth guiding his path down the length of it. Peppering soft kisses and gentle bites, Tony explored his collar bone and nosed across his Adam’s apple – taking in the gooseflesh that rose as he did so. Lips continued down Clay’s chest, his tongue searching out pert nipples until he created hard peaks before moving onto the next. Finally, he let his tongue run around the edge of Clay’s belly button, pressing his nose to the flesh to breath warm breath on the cold line of spit. He chuckled when the other pressed up, his hips thrusting as the ticklish feeling washed over him. Tony finally allowed himself to follow the trail of hair leading into Clay’s boxers – his fingers making quick work of the boxers when they were finally too hindering. 

Glancing up, Tony caught Clay’s eye as he brought his tongue out, the tip of it slowly trailing over the swollen head of his cock. A soft groan left Tony’s throat at the taste, the warmth of so much blood in one spot scalding his tongue. It’d been a long time since he’d wanted to go down on someone – but he couldn’t imagine not tasting this man, the thought way too enticing. Little by little, Tony let his tongue run down the length of Clay’s dick, each lick causing the flesh to pulse against him. He gripped the base of the other’s cock, moving his mouth back up until lips were wrapped flush around the head, tongue swirling as he let them trail up and down the length – stopping only when he made contact with his own hand. Somewhere in the mix, Clay’s long fingers tangled into Tony’s hair – the tug a sexy combination to his own push and pull. Before too long, those fingers were tugging hard, Tony pulling away to look curiously up at the other. “If you don’t stop now, I’m going to cum. I’ll be damned if this night ends without you fucking me.” Clay’s words were like honey, thick but oh so sweet. Tony had to reach down and palm himself, fingers gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. 

Tony forced himself to pull away, too much stimulus and the need for complete skin on skin with the other driving him forward. He moved until he could pull his boxers off, a short sigh of relief leaving his lips when his cock was able to bob up, unrestrained and totally free from the constricting fabric. Before settling back between Clay’s legs, Tony reached over to his side table, grabbing the lube and condom – they’d need that, and he didn’t think he’d be doing much thinking in the next couple of minutes. With all the supplies he needed within reach, Tony settled himself on top of Clay once more, a slight hiss sounding in the room. Skin on skin from head to toe was a new sensation – one that Tony wanted to soak up to the very core. Leaning down, Tony cupped Clay’s cheek and brought their lips together, the kiss the gentlest one of the night. Breaking it, Tony caught the other’s eye, a questioning tilt to his head asking for permission. “Are you sure?” Tony mumbled, running his nose across the softness of Clay’s cheek. “If I start, I won’t be able to stop.” He punctuated the thought with a subtle roll of his hips, their cocks sliding sweetly together. 

Instead of answering, Clay pulled his head down for another kiss – this one intense and lust filled. When they tore away for air, the taller guy was smiling, his hands eagerly running over any inch of Tony they could. “I want you, Tony. Fuck me.” Clay spoke with such finality, his long fingers reaching over, grasping the lube within them. Tony took the tube from the other, shaking his head at both of their eagerness. For whatever reason, Tony felt himself taking more care with this exchange. He usually took the man coming back with him to his apartment as an affirmative – he didn’t question himself or the activity his body knew so well. Yet, he found himself wanting to make sure the guy below him got as much from the encounter as Tony could possibly give him. A clear head would’ve questioned the motive behind it – but luckily, Tony was pleasantly buzzed and willing to forget everything but Clay’s skin and the prospect of slamming his cock home within his tall friend. 

Flipping the cap open, Tony coated two of his fingers liberally – drawing his body back from Clay just enough to reach between them. The tip of his finger played with the rim of a puckered asshole, letting it slip in little by little as Clay relaxed against him. Slick with lube, Tony was able to get his finger in completely without much resistance. He peppered pale skin with soft kisses, drawing his finger in and out all the while. When he felt no push back at all, he slipped another finger into Clay’s heat, pushing forward until he found the other’s prostate for the first time. The shriek below him had him looking up, molten chocolate eyes soaking up the scene. A few more strokes and Tony pulled out both fingers, clicking the cap open again to liberally coat a third. This time, Tony teased the rim with slippery fingers, making sure Clay was coated enough for easy entrance before thrusting in all three fingers. He gently scissored them apart, trying to stretch as thoroughly as possible without spending too much time on the process. By the time Tony felt comfortable, Clay was panting below him – blue eyes completely glazed. 

Grabbing up the condom, Tony tore the edge with his teeth – suddenly nimble fingers rolling the rubber down the length of his dick. He slathered more lube over himself, stroking his cock a couple extra times just to take the edge off. Glancing up, Tony felt heat wash over him at the totally taken apart look resting on Clay’s face – he was open and ready, impatiently thrusting his hips into the air. 

Taking that as his cue, Tony positioned himself – his cock resting against the rim of Clay’s ass, the tip pressed just short of entry. They locked eyes, Clay grabbing Tony’s arms as he settled them near his head, fingernails digging in as Tony started to thrust forward. Once that heat engulfed him, Tony was lost. He let his hips rest against Clay’s ass for a couple moments, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth – each one calming him down just enough to keep control. The man below him rolled his hips at some point, Tony feeling his cock slip that much further within the other. He didn’t need any further prodding, his hips pulling back and snapping forward – a loud groan slipping into the air between them. 

Tony kept his pace relatively slow for the first couple of strokes, grinning when he finally managed to brush the head of his cock against Clay’s prostate. As the minutes past, Clay started to tighten around him, the other’s internal muscles pulling him in further – egging him on to go deeper and harder. Thrust for thrust, Tony was met – Clay lifting his hips to take in as much as Tony as he could. By the time Tony couldn’t control himself any longer, Clay’s long fingers were wrapping around himself, his wrist moving quickly to match Tony’s pace. “Oh fuck – you’re goddamn gorgeous. I’m so fucking close,” Tony panted, his hips stuttering with his one last attempt to keep control. The next second, Clay was falling apart below him, those blue eyes slamming shut – the other’s hand gripping the base of his cock as ribbon after ribbon of cum spewed from his arousal. It didn’t take but one more thrust for Tony to follow along, a breathy shout of Clay’s name fresh on his lips – his cock emptying with intensity. 

He rested his hips against Clay’s ass for a couple of long moments, both guys trying to catch their breath after their intense coupling. Clay’s long arms finally reached out, grabbing Tony’s head between them. He sealed their lips together – the kiss soft and satisfying after such a rough joining. “Good god, man. That was most excellent,” the other mumbled, resting his forehead against Tony’s. A soft chuckle left the shorter man, his lips quirking into a smirk. “It was my extreme pleasure.” Tony punctuated his words with a press of lips against Clay’s neck. He gently withdrew, rearranging himself until he could press more of his weight onto the bed instead of the man below him. “Fuck – “ 

Tony didn’t remember much after that – once he cleaned them up and the other man curled into his side, he couldn’t keep himself awake. Before slipping off to sleep, he pressed a kiss to the side of Clay’s head, his face nuzzling into the soft hair in front of him. 

\---

The next morning, Tony woke up by himself, his body covered in the thin sheet of his bed – but nothing else. The other side of the bed was sleep rumpled – the only evidence that there was another person there at all. Sighing, Tony let his fingers run across the sheets, a weird feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was used to one-night stands. Most of the time, he appreciated when the guy wasn’t there in the morning – it made getting rid of him that much easier. A small part of him wanted to see Clay again, though. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how good it would’ve been to share some coffee before going their separate ways. Another sigh left his lips before he forced himself to get up – his eyes moving to the clock to see that it was a little later in the morning. 

Getting up from the bed, Tony reached down to grab his underwear, stepping into them one leg at a time. Once they were settled on his hips, Tony looked around – for whatever reason, the room looking just slightly different. Rolling his eyes, Tony shook the thought from his brain – one night of good sex and he was getting all dopey and blank minded. A tanned hand moved up, fingers running through his hair roughly. Today was the day he opened his own shop for the first time – and that’s all that mattered. 

A few hours later, Tony looked up when he heard the bell jingle – brown eyes looking curiously at the figure bounding through. His breath caught the second he recognized those denim encased legs – those smooth blue eyes looking around something he’d never be able to forget. Taking a deep breath, Tony got up – heading towards the counter where the man he shared his bed with not even twelve hours ago stood. “Clay – what are you doing here?” Tony asked, catching the guys attention with a hand on his shoulder. “I – I thought I wasn’t going to see you again,” he mumbled, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks. For what it was worth, Clay looked ashamed for a moment before perking back up – his eyes roaming over Tony appreciatively. 

“I tried to wake you up a couple times before I left – you were out cold. I needed to get home to finish getting ready for my interview – which I’m guessing is with you,” Clay said, holding up his professional portfolio that’d been resting against the counter. Tony’s eyebrows shot up – suddenly remembering the applications sitting on his desk. After giving Hannah as many details as he could without telling her anything – the girl subtly reminded him about his interviews. She left shortly after that, leaving Tony alone to his thoughts and not much else. Shaking his head, he let a smile slip across his lips. “So, you’re the artist I’ve been drooling over the past week. When we saw your portfolio – both Hannah and I were totally obsessed. I should’ve known,,, Clay – as in Clay Jensen - ” he trailed off, all of their previous night’s conversation suddenly rushing back. The initial subject of Clay’s approach something he should’ve paid closer attention to. 

Without need to, Tony brought Clay back into his tiny office – where he proceeded to ask the customary questions and flip through the collection of works that already impressed him. They spoke about his experience and where some of his ideas went before holding his hand between them – offering the job right there on the spot. Though he didn’t really know what would happen between the two of them, Tony knew he couldn’t pass up a true artist. He knew they worked well together and if anything came from their passionate connection – so be it. Until then, he’d enjoy getting to watch Clay work his magic. If he spent a little extra time staring at the guy’s ass, well, that was his business. 

Tony knew opening up his shop would be the greatest accomplishment in his life – yet he couldn’t have predicted what it could bring to him in return. What an adventure, he thought – what a fucking adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any PWP scenarios you're interested in, leave them in the comments below or send them to nobetterlovefics@gmail.com - I'm so excited to incorporate people's ideas into the fics y'all want to read. As always, thanks for tagging along - I couldn't write without you guys!


End file.
